1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein presented provides a device and method for selectively positioning an embroidery hoop on a framing table for framing cloth prior to embroidering thereon.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various types of jigs and systems have been employed in the past to effectively position an outer embroidery hoop whereby a shirt or other garmet can be framed for embroidering. If shirt or other material is not properly tensioned between the outer and inner embroidery hoops, the subsequent sewing operation will incorrectly embroider the garment thereby causing a time loss for the operator and resulting in the garment probably being discarded at an additional expense and loss.
Various types of framing tables have been employed in the past whereby the outer embroidery hoop is correctly positioned on the table prior to garment coverage and subsequent to inner hoop contact and framing. Such apparatus and methods have worked to some degree, however, oftentimes production runs of a particular garment may be extremely short and the lack of flexibility and adjustability of current framing methods and apparatus have caused inefficient and costly framing procedures to result.
With the knowledge and disadvantages known of conventional embroidery framing systems and methods, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a method for positioning an embroidery hoop having improvements over current devices, systems and methods since it allows for greater adjustability and flexibility in its operation.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a framing table which includes a top surface having a plurality of grooves therein for slidably and selectively positioning an embroidery hoop attachment at multiple locations.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an embroidery hoop attachment and method of use which allows the attachment to be quickly, manually, releasably affixed in an infinite variety of positions on the surface of the framing table.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an embroidery hoop attachment which includes a tensioning device to securely maintain an outer keyed embroidery hoop.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a framing table having an upper surface with a plurality of vertical and horizontal indicia which will aid the operator in correctly positioning an embroidery hoop.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a device for positioning an embroidery hoop which includes a side hoop attachment contiguous to the framing table top for large, jacket hoops.
Various other advantages and objectives of the present invention will be realized by those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation of the invention is presented below.